


Ruined Plans

by bberrybbang



Category: MinHwan - Fandom, Minhyun - Fandom, NyeonJjaen - Fandom, Saranghae team, Wanna One, Wannable, jaehwan - Fandom, nuest
Genre: Angst?, Drabbles, M/M, idk - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang
Summary: Minhyun is known as the perfectionist and the guy who knew it all. But does he really know everything?





	Ruined Plans

I thought I had my life all figured out. I like calculating things. I planned my next 10 years. I was called perfectionist or at times robot, by my friends. It didn’t matter though as I did felt that those words describe me the best.

But who would have thought that the summer I met you would turn my whole world upside down. In the next 10 years, according to the life plan I made, falling in love was never a part of it. The time schedule I made and the timeline of everything that I want to accomplish never included falling in love. It won’t even fit my schedule.

But it just happened. They say when you fall in love, it won’t even be so hard to figure out, you’ll just know it. The moment my eyes landed on you, my heart skipped a beat. It was summer after high school. I was preparing for my college years. My bags were packed and I was ready to live in independence. I heard laughters outside our porch, irritated by the noise as I was studying that time. I went out and checked out what was happening. There you were, in front of our house playing with my sister’s dog, Mel. You were laughing so heartily while you play with Mel and talk with Aron, my sister’s boyfriend that time. I was never a fan of noises. But your laugh, psychotic laugh to others, became a symphony to me. The softness of your gaze and the youthful energy that was overflowing from you captured my heart and made me want to retract my plans and include you in it

As the perfectionist that I am, I started including you in the plan. I started hanging out with you. And one day, the question “What if you fell in love with me?” popped out. You were taken aback by the sudden question. I was panicking on the inside. Contemplating on whether I should have not asked the question. But composure was seen on the outside, as I would like to show you that I am strong enough to protect you. A minute have passed, and you just kept on staring at me. Until I cleared my throat wanting to take back my question when you said “Will you fall in love with me too?” Which made me pull you close to my chest. That made you say “You were nervous! Did you like me that much?”

“Yeah”

Those simple words started our relationship. And as I would like to believe, we were destined for each other. I was pursuing a career on the medical field, which makes me a busy person. But you didn’t mind. You were understanding. You wanted to pursue a career in music and I supported you. We both supported and understand each other. We seldom fight and we make sure that we would spend some time together once in a while. Everything worked out as we have dated for 6years.

As I was about to get my licensure, you were trying to close a deal with a big production company. I was really proud as we were both successful in our chosen careers but that’s when things started to fall. Our once a month date became once in 3 months to never updating each other of what was happening. I don’t know if it was because I became more focused on my studies that I neglected you or was it because we don’t spend time with each other that I started to think I don’t know you anymore.

One day after my shift at the hospital, I saw you singing in the streets. People were cheering for you. Your voice, was the same voice I heard six years ago, unchanging. But hearing your voice felt different. Like I never knew you. That night was dark, but you were shining, no, you were glowing. That’s when I knew, I was holding you back. You were carefree that night. As I had my plan, you followed the plan I made. I fell in love with the boy last six years ago and made him loose himself in accordance to my plan.

Maybe, we do love each other. And maybe you never complained about how controlling I was because you love me. I was so obsessed with making plans and making you stay with me that I forgot that you are your own person. Maybe I wasn’t inlove with you. Maybe I was in love with the idea of a perfect relationship.

That was the last night that I saw you. And heard from you. You never contacted me. I never did it too. There was never really a closure. I am not also sure if we ever really dated or I just forced the idea to you that I will be your boyfriend. 

And one day, I saw you on the news. You won a prestigious award. You were thanking everyone. Then Aron, who became the husband of my sister said “You two looked good together before. Who knew Jaehwan would make it this big?”

“Yeah. I guess, it all worked out right?”

“He’s still single, you know?” He hesitated in continuing but he did. “He still asks if you are doing good. Or if you are eating on time. And he always knew the answer anyway, you are Minhyun. You won’t even forget the right time to sleep. But he still asks every now and then.”

It was the moment I knew I had lost someone precious and how much I have changed. Aron thought that I am still the perfectionist/ robot. But to be honest, the night I planned to let go of Jaehwan was also the night that my system started falling apart. “Does he know that I don’t eat at the right time anymore? And it’s hard to find time to eat with my work?”

“Oh? Should I tell him? I always answer him that you are doing fine because it what you show us”

I am not fine. I wasn’t ever fine. I was the one who made this decision because I was childish. Though I love the person on the television. I can’t. We can’t date again. We can never date again.


End file.
